


More Than Flowers

by Skye



Category: Hikari Sentai Maskman
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-30
Updated: 2007-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 12:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka wishes she could be of a comfort to Momoko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> First part takes place during episode 15, second part afterwards.

Saying good-night, Haruka had wanted, as she usually did, a reason to stay with Momoko, if only for a few moments longer. Momoko's shouts of joy were enough of an excuse to go back in. Though then all Haruka had done was poke fun at Momoko's childish enthusiasm. Though then Haruka chastised herself internally, as she actually found certain aspects of Momoko's child-like openness endearing. "Every five years? That's really rare, isn't it?" Haruka said, trying to make up for her previous attitude of scolding.

But, no matter what Haruka said, Momoko had still been unwaveringly gleeful about her flowers, Haruka had become happy just being near her in this state, and then just as afflicted when the tragedy had fallen. She'd wanted to be of help then with Momoko and her flowers. No, they were really more than flowers. But the problem wasn't really as tangible as the one the Carollove had solved by saving her. She had been just as helpless as Momoko at that moment. Perhaps she could at least be of some comfort...

But no, Haruka had thought, putting that thought aside. She was useless in that area, especially when it came to heartbreaking situations like this one. Momoko would be better off without her than with her making a mess of things by saying something. And after it was all over, Haruka found out she'd been right. Though still sad and shaken, Momoko was still the strong-willed person that Haruka had grown to admire her as, happily remembering what had been.

But still, Haruka, thinking it was selfish, wished she could help Momoko out somehow. Momoko was a special person to her, and she wanted to be just as special to Momoko. But when tragedies came, she couldn't be of any more help than a casual acquaintance.

Perhaps that was a place to start, as doing something would be better than nothing. What would someone who only knew someone casually do in a sad situation like this? Send flowers. Of course, in this situation, that would be like finding someone a replacement dog when their's had died. But flowers weren't dogs. And both she and Momoko realized that the Carollove wasn't the average flower. She'd just be giving some flowers to a grieving friend with the best of intentions. So, it wouldn't be a negative gesture... She hoped.

Haruka picked out some white lilies from a flower store the morning after the disaster, and then was soon knocking on Momoko's door. Having already picked out what to say, Haruka suddenly forgot everything as Momoko greeted her unexpectedly cheerfully. "Good morning, Haruka," she said with a smile.

Haruka at first said nothing, pushing herself out of the silence. "Momoko... This is... It's not... I just saw your empty flower pot, and it looked a little sad," Haruka said, then realized she'd likely said something stupid again. "Here. This is for you." Haruka quickly handed Momoko the pot before she could embarrass herself anymore.

It couldn't have been more than one second waiting for Momoko's reaction, but it felt like so much longer to Haruka, and she became even more nervous. As Momoko turned her back, Haruka nearly panicked. But then Momoko only put the flowers on the table, taking the empty pot away. "Thank you, Haruka. I know the Carollove would want something beautiful to go in its place."

Momoko then beamed at her. Selfishly or not, Haruka still felt elated that moment, exchanging smiles with her beloved.


End file.
